Devil Went Down To Georgia
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: This is told in Damon's POV for 1x11 "Bloodlines" in this you'll get the real reason for why Damon had decided to "kidnap" Elena and take her with him on his road trip to Georgia, you'll see everything through Damon's eyes.


Cobalt hues staring up at the heavens above him recalling what it felt like back when he was human when he'd sneak out in the dead of night heading towards the quarry to stare up at the night sky, and during that time he'd allow himself to escape by day dreaming about what his life would be like, and how eventually he'd fall in love.

At the time during all those fantasies Damon never would have been able to imagine Katherine Pierce walking into his life. For years he had been subjected to live a life of routine, and for the longest time he had assumed he'd be trapped on that never ending merry-go round. The second that his eyes fell on Katherine he knew his life would change forever, and it had, because he literally had chosen forever.

Katherine wasn't your run of the mill Southern Belle nope, though she looked like an angel she was anything but, and when Damon had learned of her dark and dirty secret you think he would have headed for the hills like any other man would, but he wasn't any man. If anything knowing what Katherine really was made him love her even more, because she had trusted him enough to let him in, and by that he wanted to be let in by her in every way, including being a vampire.

Saying goodbye to his human life had been difficult for him to do, but in return he'd get to spend the rest of his life being by Katherine's side and being loved by her, and to him that was everything. Unfortunately though Damon hadn't predicted that by Stefan screwing up and trying to change father dearest's mind he had actually thrown Katherine right under the bus, and because of it she had been captured. That night still haunting him, remembering Katherine's eyes locking with his as the council dragged her off, remembering how he'd sooner die for her than live without her, and when it came down to it that's exactly what Damon had wanted. When he had thought she had been burned in the church his view of eternity that once had been seen as a gift was only a curse. If he had to live in a world without Katherine then he didn't see it worth living in at all, but unfortunately his pesky little brother Stefan had a different say in it, and when the temptation of blood lust greeted Damon he couldn't say no.

Perhaps though it had been a good thing, because he had later learned from Emily Bennett, Katherine's handmaid that Katherine indeed was still alive, sealed in a tomb and he'd have to wait over a century to finally free her, but the hope of having Katherine in his arms had been enough for him to fight.

Of course loneliness got the best of him, watching petty little humans get the love he only desired, and sometimes that would result in him snapping by killing them, because they didn't understand the pain that he had gone through and carried for years. If anyone deserved happiness it was Damon, and he was growing so much closer to getting it because in time the comet would be passing through, and all Damon needed to do was collect a big more of the "witchy ingredients" in order for the seal of the tomb to finally be broken.

Already he had it planned out. The seal would open he'd make his way through the catacombs of the tomb finding Katherine, blood bag in hand he'd offer it to her, just to give her something. They'd return back to his place where he'd tend to her, giving her more blood bags just to get to blood in her system, perhaps he'd even bring a human by to give her fresh blood, and then when she was ready they'd have their own feast, tearing apart and feeding on everyone in their wake. Once she was back to her old self, thanks to his help they'd leave this damn town, and start the live she had promised him back in 1864.

Snapping away from his thoughts about Katherine, because sometimes it was too painful for him he focuses his attention on why he's here in the first place. Dinner, right now he lay on this road because he was awaiting his next victim, this method of capturing his food something he had learned from Katherine. It was simple he'd snatch his pray, feed and depending on his mood he'd either compel them or take his fill and erase the encounter.

 _I know Bonnie_

That voice? It was unmistakable it had the ability to resurrect Damon's dead heart, immediately shifting his head towards the direction that it was coming from. Eyes spotting a figure making her way down the road 'no it can't be' he thinks to himself, but not being one to ignore it he swiftly rises to his feet, flashing over to where the figure was so that he can get a better look.

 _I just can't bring myself to tell him at least not tonight. I'll call you later_

How was this possible? Her voice, her voice was the voice that haunted his dreams every night, but her attire, it certainly something he had pegged her to wear 'perhaps she is in hiding' not even asking himself how she had gotten out of the tomb. Too thrilled to see that she was actually standing here before him "Katherine."

The girl who seemed to be trained on her cell phone hearing another voice causing her to lift her head up, her brows furrowing in confusion at the man who had called her 'Katherine' turning around for a moment "um no' to see if he was speaking to someone else, but it was only her "I'm Elena."

Wait what? So this wasn't Katherine? "Oh" yeah because that didn't come out lame or anything. How was this even possible? This girl could literally be a carbon copy of Katherine, and she was in Mystic Falls of all places. Damon half expected a devilish smirk to appear on her lips, breaking this innocent façade, but it never came. Instead this girl looked at him as if he was a stranger, and maybe to this girl he was. Remaining eerily silent for a moment, studying her and slowly seeing that she was missing Katherine's usual characteristics like that playful glint that always reflected in her eyes "you….you just look" not even able to finish the sentence "I'm sorry" taking a small step forward "you just really remind me of someone" that was an understatement of the century "I'm Damon."

"Not to be rude or anything Damon but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere" she curtly states, not trying to be rude, but also being weary of the stranger, scratch that handsome stranger, but stranger none the less before her.

There was an irony in that statement "you're one to talk" considering she was doing the exact thing as him, alright maybe not exact because she most likely was not here waiting for dinner to show "you're out here all by yourself."

"It's Mystic Falls" gesturing around her "nothing bad ever happens here."

More irony, because if only she knew she was in the presence of the most dangerous and bad thing here, honestly he couldn't even respond to that because in due time 'challenge accepted' and Mystic Falls would be known for the mysterious deaths, all of course provided by him. Well this was awkward; here they stood silently studying the other. She was uneasy, he could see that, but he wasn't sure on what.

"Got into a fight with my boyfriend"

Ah to be young again, and the only troubles in life are petty fights with you and your significant other. If only she knew what real pain was "about what" well food wasn't here yet so he couldn't blame himself for suddenly being curious, but realizing he might have been stepping over the line. Lifting his hands in mock surrender "may I ask" he adds in trying to come off as polite.

She shakes her head "life…..future" frustration clear on her features as she divulges the reason for why her and her boyfriend weren't seeing eye to eye "he's got it all mapped out."

All mapped out? How even old was she sixteen, seventeen? What the hell was there to map out at this point in time, it's not like she was living in the 50's era being asked to wear her boyfriend's pin. "You don't want it" he observes, and it's not a question, more so a statement, because her face gives it right away.

Shrugging her shoulders "I don't know what I want."

Eh, wrong, try again "well that's not true, you want what everybody wants."

"What mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"

A flirty smile had been present on her lips, add in the nick name and hint of teasing she had given and Damon found himself already a fan of her. Katherine or not she would not be on his meal card tonight, because he actually found himself enjoying her company. "Well let's just say I've been around a long time, I've learned a few things" he offers with a sideways smirk.

"So Damon tell me what is it that I want" she asks with a tilt of her head.

Taking a step forward because something inside of him draws him to want to be closer to her, ocean blues boring into her warm and curious hazel orbs "you want a love that consumes you" he begins keeping his eyes trained on her. Blue meeting brown "you want passion, and adventure and even a little danger" he supplies with a smirk. He dared not to say anything else, allowing her to let his words sink in and during that time they each seemed to remain in this stare down, or rather gaze down with one another.

Finally breaking the silence "so what do you want?"

The question simple, the result usually someone answering it right away, but to Damon it was different because her question had left him absolutely speechless. Never had anyone cared enough to ask about his dreams, desires and wants, but here this girl stood someone he had barely known and yet she had been kind enough to ask him. Damon's lips pursed together in thought before opening them and just as he's about to speak another noise rings out, the honking of a car snapping them both of out whatever trance they were in.

Turning around seeing a car heading towards them "that's my parents" she explains turning back to meet Damon's gaze only now realizing he had advanced closer towards her practically bringing them face to face.

The second that her sweet brown orbs re-meet his baby blues his pupils dilate drawing her into compulsion "I want you to get everything that you're looking for" and he meant it, because tonight this girl had given him something he had never been given in years, she had been willing to listen to him. "Right now I want you to forget that this happened" more than anything he wished that wasn't the case, because in Damon's eyes Elena seemed like she was worth getting to know, and now he had to give that up and stick to the plan "can't have people knowing I'm in town yet" offering her a small smile. Locking this moment into his memory and as odd as it seems even though she has Katherine's face he doesn't see Katherine, he only sees her "goodnight Elena."

Concealed in the shadows Damon watched as she entered the car, and just like that he watched as the car left. Stepping out of the shadows he releases a soft sigh half wondering if he had done the right thing. Of course he had because he barely even knew the girl, she was just a stranger, and yet he had been willing to be more open to her than anyone he had encountered through the years. There was a connection between them, it was instant and Katherine or not he would have felt it either way, because there was just something about this Elena girl that had drawn him in.

Unbeknownst to Damon but later that night just as he'd allow himself to finally sleep his thoughts as always would drift to a woman, but for the first time in a long time they wouldn't be of Katherine, they'd be of Elena.

* * *

The sound of a human heart beat catching his attention as he slips off his bed moving towards the window, his eyes widening at disbelief as he sees who is making their way up towards the front door. "Elena" he whispers, it had been months since he had last seen her, the brief encounter every now and then haunting his dreams. Since this was Mystic Falls, small towns were known for gossiping and he had found out that there had been an accident, and much to his dismay Elena had been part of it.

 _That's my parents_

Those her last words to him before he compelled her to forget him, getting in the car and disappearing off into the night only to shortly after have her father's car drive straight off Wickery Bridge. Elena's parents dying, but she had lived honestly it surprised Damon and he half wondered how that had even been possible, but now as he watched Elena head up the steps he had a sneaking suspicion on her 'miraculous save.'

Flashing out of his room he bonds down the stairs, beating her to it and unlocking the door. The sound of her ringing the bell causing him to smirk, and by now he's opening the back door, swinging it wide open, because even though this was Elena he always enjoyed being able to play, and make a grand entrance. Now using the knocker to knock against the door and thanks to Damon the door creaks open. Remaining hidden from view as he watches her hesitate for a moment before crossing into the threshold of the house.

"Stefan"

Ugh of course she'd be looking for Stefan, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. If Stefan had encountered her than that meant he had been keeping an eye on her too because of the whole Katherine resemblance 'well that's just great' he thinks to himself.

Eyes remaining trained on her, following her as she moved more into the house.

"Stefan"

Watching as she silently took in the surroundings of the Boarding House. Ah, bingo her gaze now focused on the wide open door, not wasting a second as he uses stealth mode, flashing past her and swinging the cracked front door straight open, smirking as the added creak echoes through the house. Seeing Elena now return her focus towards the door Damon uses the perks of being a vampire to silently sneak up on her. Knowing that his next action would cause her to come face to face with him. Thanks to the fact that he's an actual vampire, and feeds on humans rather than Bambi and his wonderful forest friends, or blood bags he's picked up over the years the ability to manipulate things, his next parlor trick being one of them. Waiting for the perfect moment before calling upon his trusty crow Merlo and having him swoop straight into the house, exiting the back door. The crow alone scaring Elena immediately causing her to turn around, falling back and bumping straight into Damon 'hello again' he thinks to himself being met with those innocent hazel eyes that still to this day haunted him.

"I'm….I'm sorry for barging in" she stumbles "the door was" turning to the front door seeing that it was now fully closed "open she trails off before turning her attention back to him.

Yup, he certainly had always been one for theatrics, and from Elena's priceless expression he had succeeded "you must be Elena….I'm Damon."

 _I'm Damon_

Recalling their first encounter when he had wrongly called her Katherine only to find out in less than five seconds she was anything but Katherine.

"Stefan's older brother" he finishes.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother."

Well gee what a shock there, then again why would Stefan "well Stefan's not one to brag" 'he can however give you a long winded speech about how awful and bad I am' he amusingly thinks to himself. Knowing Stefan will have a field day coming home only to see his older brother making small talk with Elena "please come" placing his hand on the small of her back "I'm sure Stefan will be along at any second" silently hoping that he isn't because he actually wants to spend more time with her, ushering her into the Parlor Room.

"Wow" observing the room they've just stepped in "this is your living room?"

"Living room, Parlor, seventies auction its a little gitchy for my taste" he supplies, following her gaze around as she appraises the room. "I see why my brother is so smitten" deciding it was time to play detective and see just how close Stefan and Elena are "it's about time for a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one…nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?"

"Yeah Katherine" ignoring the pang in his heart at her name "his girlfriend."

Not answering, but instead responding with a small shake of her head.

"Oh you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet" he assumes. So that meant this thing with Stefan and Elena was new, meaning Stefan hadn't been keeping up some charade and hiding his past with her. 'Then why is he smitten by her is it just because she wears Katherine's face' annoyance at the mere thought, because Elena was so much more than that. Well since she seemed to be in the stage of being with Stefan that meant she and her boyfriend had called it quits, her most likely being the one to take that step. 'Passion, adventure and danger is not what you will find with my brother, more like frowning, brooding and playing the woe is me game' "opps" not even caring "well I'm sure it will come up now."

Instantly he can feel the tension in the room, watching as Elena casts her gaze towards the ground and as selfish as it is of him he wants to add more salt to the wound, because truthfully she deserves a hell of a lot better than his brother. Maybe it's also the fact that Stefan always seems to get what he wants, and Damon has yet to understand the why "or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound" Elena's eyes not even meeting his, and for a fraction of a second he feels bad because he can see the words had hurt her. "We all know how those relationships end' yeah the love of your life being bond and chained, and dragged away because your brother was too much of an idiot and slyly spilled the beans to dear ole dad.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end"

'Have Stefan as your brother and maybe you'll understand why' speaking of the devil Damon's attuned hearing picking up on the sound of his brother now entering the house "hello Stefan" he drawls with a smirk, but never once looking back as his attention remains locked on Elena.

Elena immediately whipping around, as Damon slowly turns his attention over to his brother who is ding, ding, ding broody as ever.

"Elena I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know I should of called" she begins causing Damon to inwardly smirk knowing now was his official play time "oh don't be silly" taking another step closer, and towards his brother "you're welcome anytime" flashing his brother his signature smirk "isn't she Stefan?"

The only answer Stefan responds back with is a glare in Damon's direction 'yeah what a real winner here, what a charmer I can see why the ladies adore him' he sarcastically thinks finding such amusement in ticking him off. "You know I should break out the family photo albums….or some home movies but" flicking his gaze towards his younger brother before shifting it back to Elena "I have to warn you" pausing for a moment and relishing in the smile that he's able to draw out from her, the smile that he had recalled upon their first night of meeting when he had told her she wanted what everyone else wants "he wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, nice to see you."

Buzz Kill Bob once again making himself known, breaking the light moment between Elena and him as they both turn their attention to Mister Broody.

"Yeah I….I should probably go."

Feeling a slight thrill as he's able to capture her attention once more as she turns her attention back to him "it was nice to meet you Damon."

"Great meeting you too Elena" for the second time round, and even with this new encounter he still found himself drawn to her. Reaching for her hand, maybe he was doing this to piss off Stefan or maybe he was doing it because he wanted an excuse to touch her. Either way lifting her hand to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss against her hand, all the while keeping his eyes trained on hers.

For the second time Damon found himself once again watching her disappear from sight, and once again found himself frozen to his spot to keep himself from giving into the temptation and going after her. The door closing snapping him from that desire as he releases a low whistle turning his attention back to Stefan "great gal."

That wasn't even the half of it.

* * *

"Earlier did you mean Katherine?"

Thanks to compelling his plaything aka Caroline he and her had crashed the little diner party that her and Stefan had, the most amusing part was the fact that Bonnie had been invited in hopes that she'd warm up to Stefan. All throughout dinner Stefan would send him glares only making Damon all the more amused, and now here he stood with just Elena in her kitchen helping to clean up dinner.

"Mhm" taking the plate she was holding and loading it into the dishwasher.

"How did she die?"

Answering that she had been dragged off to her death, believed to have burned in a church for being a vampire and now actually living but sealed in a tomb probably wasn't the best way to go.

"Fire, tragic fire"

"Recently?"

Loading another plate into the dish washer, rising up and leaning against the counter "seems like it was yesterday."

"What was she like?"

Well someone certainly was a curious one tonight, lips pursing together in thought as he thinks about it "she was beautiful" he thoughtfully states "a lot like you in that department" if only she knew by how much. Loading another dish in "she was also very complicated" like how she barely ever spoke of her actual past, especially her family life "and selfish" yeah dating two brothers at the same time certainly qualified for that. "At times not very kind" ha that was an understatement "but very sexy and seductive" which had always been what would reel him back in. Those moments of clarity when he'd realize he deserved to fully be loved, and not have to share her only to have her promise him as soon as he turned things would be differently, only they weren't, because Stefan had been turned too.

"So which one of you dated her first?"

Busted, accepting the plate from her, a rich chuckle escaping him "nicely deduced" loading the plate into the washer "ask Stefan, I'm sure his answer differs from mine" he casually quips. Bending down so that he can close the dishwasher now that all the plates are loaded in.

Their gazes locking for a brief moment before she deters her gaze away from him, turning around completely and moving towards the island counter as she begins to fold napkins. Damon leaning against the counter, arms folded across his chest, and by her turning around he allows himself a selfish peek lower, checking her out before pushing himself from the counter and walking over to her "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you" he states, leaning in, his arm brushing against hers for a short moment before taking a seat.

"Why do you say that" she asks placing a folded napkin to the side.

"Oh I see you at practice" mirroring her folding movements as he begins to fold his own "you were miserable" he drawls.

"You saw that?"

"Am I wrong" he challenges, of course he's not, because even now he still knows her, just like he had when they had first met, and he had known the life her ex had picked out for her, written out for them was not the life she wanted to lead.

"I use to love it, it was fun, but things are different this year."

Those things being her parents being dead, the simple things no longer something she wanted to take part of. Losing her parents she had been forced to grow up and see the world in a new light. In some way it pained Damon to see this version of her, because he had met the Elena before tragedy and part of him wanted to know if she was still there.

"Everything that use to matter doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it….quit, move on, problem solved ta-da" he says offering her a smirk before throwing a napkin into the folded pile.

"Some things could matter again" she retorts back.

"Maybe, but seems a little unrealistic to me"

 _I'm a fatalist_

There's a look in her eyes that Damon catches and he watches as she seems to have an internal debate with herself on if she wants to say it or not.

"I'm sorry"

The statement causing Damon's brows to furrow in confusion but before he has the chance to ask her 'what' she continues.

"About Katherine"

 _Well what do you want?_

"You lost her too"

Once again Elena had the power to make him speechless, he found himself absolutely stunned, because she hadn't remembered him or their conversation and yet her sincere nature was here once again. Stefan had lost Katherine, Damon had made that known to her, but now here Elena stood apologizing, because he had lost her too.

* * *

 **Present:**

It had been past moments like that which had made Damon decide to take Elena on this little road-trip with him; well that and also he had found her car absolutely wrecked. Someone had been coming towards her, vampire he had figured, and just as he was about to strike Damon's appearance had scared him away. The accident had been bad and Damon had mentally cursed the universe for its habit of her and car accidents, when he had knelt down to check the damage her tear strained face had caused a slight ache in his chest. She had been scared shitless, panicking because she had been stuck, but he had remained calm as ever instructing her to place her hands on the roof of the car and in no time he had swiftly acted, reaching inside of the car, ripping the seat belt and removing Elena as he gently lifted her from the car.

This had been the first time when Damon had saved someone rather than killing them, and he had handled her with such care as he carefully set her to her feet, but keeping his hold on her afraid that she'd lose her footing. Even by doing that it hadn't been enough, the dizziness had gotten to her causing her to slip, but Damon had been prepared, catching her wrist and holding her before she could hit the ground. He had tried to get her to focus, explaining to her that she needed to focus because she was fading, and fast. The tears that rolled down her cheek causing Damon's dead heart to feel something that he hadn't felt in a very long time, sorrow, once again this girl had caused him to feel things he had promised himself not to feel, and watching her fading faster only causing his fear to grow.

 _I look like her_

Those had been her last words before darkness had snuck up on her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she passed out, but Damon caught her before she hit the road. The fear that he had been fearing now turning into anger as he let Elena's words sink in _I look like her_ Katherine, she had finally found out about Katherine, and it hadn't turned out well thanks to Stefan. Gritting his teeth together realizing that his brother was responsible for this, Elena had almost lost her life last night because he had been too cowardly to fess up to the truth, and if it hadn't been for Damon appearing she might be dead _no_ not able to finish that thought. Gently he had lowered her to the ground, kneeling so that she was half on his lap, taking the pad of his thumb and lightly swiping away the remaining tears on her face _it's okay….you're going to be okay_ his fingers running through her hair, wondering what exactly he was going to do with her. Thankfully she had no broken bones, which meant he wouldn't need to take her to the hospital, back to her house was a no go because Stefan most likely would show up wanting to fix things, and from tonight it seemed she needed a break. There had been a reason he had been traveling along this road in the first place "up-sy daisy" he says, collecting her limp body into his arms, walking away, and keeping her cradled safely against his chest.

A shift in the passenger side seat causing Damon to shift his gaze towards her direction, watching as she groggily began to wake up, and with the way she was holding her head he could tell that she was definitely feeling it. Her brows knitting in confusion as she didn't recognize her surroundings finally turning her attention to see him seated at the driver's side "morning" greets.

"Where are we?"

 _Good morning to you too_ "Georgia" he drawls.

"Georgia"

Elena repeats again and Damon wonders if it's actually a parrot seated in his passenger seat.

"No, no, no we're not, seriously Damon where are we?"

 _Same place as before"_ seriously we're in Georgia" no teasing in his tone keeping his gaze trained on her.

"Ugh"

The groan of pain causing Damon to suddenly be concerned for her well being _ha that's a new one too_ "how you feeling?"

"I….I"

Elena's stammering causing Damon to step in "there's no broken bones" Doctor Salvatore giving his prognosis "I checked."

"My car" she begins "there was a man….I-I hit a man, but then he got up, who was that?"

Seeing that she was slowly starting to recollect last night "that's what I would like to know" which was true, because the second he found out what man it was he'd end him for putting Elena in harm's way.

"Where's my phone?"

Watching as Elena began to frantically check her seat causing Damon to shift his attention elsewhere, outside the window.

"Okay we really need to go back, nobody knows where I am, pull over"

Ha, fat chance of that happening like he was one to actually do as he's told.

"I mean it Damon" this time adding a little more firmness to it "pull over" causing Damon to flick his attention to her, but still not pulling over as he continues to drive "I mean it stop the car."

Great, just great the all mighty and bad ass Damon Salvatore was being bossed around by someone younger than him, not to mention a human. Rolling his eyes deciding to throw the towel in so he wouldn't have to put up with her whining "oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep" he comments. Slowing down and pulling to a stop in the road, watching as Elena opens her door, leaning forward, bracing herself against it as she slowly stars to climb out. Instantly she finds herself wincing as pain shoots from her body, resting her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. A sight like this shouldn't have made Damon flinch, but it did, because in some odd way seeing her in pain did something to him, and in less than a second he's appearing by her side "hey" he gently says, grabbing her arm and helping her to stand up right.

Confusion suddenly on her features as she sees the 'bad' Salvatore brother looking as if he's concerned for her "I'm fine" eyeing him for a moment before taking a step back "we have to go back."

Backing up from her, lifting his hands in surrender for even trying to help, Elena's request causing a sideways smirk to play on his lips "oh come on" glancing at the fields around them as he speaks "look we've already come this far" he comments, offering her his signature smirk.

"Why are you doing this" she throws out "I can't be in Georgia" she states "I wrecked my car, I have to go home….this is kidnapping."

 _How is this kidnapping you know me, well you did know me and we connected I was a perfect stranger to you and yet you opened up to me as if I was your best friend_ and though he didn't want to admit he found himself missing that. "That's a little melodramatic don't you think" smirking again as he arches his brow.

"You're not funny" growing irritated that this seemed to be a big joke to him "you can't do this I'm not going to Georgia."

"Oh you're in Georgia" he's quick to point out, now leaning against his car, arms crossed over his muscular chest "without your magic little necklace I might add" seeing that sudden realization dawn on her as Elena touches her neck where her vervain locket use to be "I could easily make you….agreeable" he says in a casual tone.

"What are you trying to prove" outraged at what he was saying, or rather threatening, but before Damon had the chance to respond a ring broke out causing Elena to give him an accusing glare "that's my phone."

Smirking in response reaching into his back pocket and what do you know fishing out her phone, glancing at the caller ID and feeling a flicker of irritation run through him "mmm it's your boyfriend" handing the phone over to Elena, but shocked when she looks away. "I'll take it" it only made sense to annoy Stefan with all things considered, pressing the accept button "Elena's phone?"

Of course Stefan would play a game of twenty questions ""Elena" speaking her name into the phone "no she's right here" silently letting his eyes appraise her "and yes she's fine." That alone causing Stefan to act out demanding that he put Elena on "he wants to talk to you" holding the phone out to Elena, but once again she refuses as she shakes her head. Putting the phone back to his ear "yeah I-I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now."

Stefan now threatening him if he touches her, the statement alone making Damon tempted to toss out that Elena had been in this position because of him, but he bit back his tongue for the sake of her "you have a good day m-hm bye now" before the Saintly Saint can say anything else he ends the call.

"Look" Elena breaking the silence "no one knows where I am can we please just go back" she begs him for the most likely hundredth time.

"We're almost there."

"Where is there" annoyed that he was being so cryptic with his answers.

"A little place right outside of Atlanta" still being vague as ever not wanting to divulge his reasoning for this trip just yet, taking a step closer to her "oh come on Elena you don't want to go back right now do you….what's the rush….timeout" holding one hand horizontally while the other hand is held vertically, creating a T for timeout. "Trust me your problems are still going to be there when you get home….look, step away from your life for five minutes, five minutes" _come on where is that girl that I met on the road who agreed to wanting adventure?_

A defeated groan escaping her, turning away from him as she holds her hands over her mouth in thought. Considering everything Damon had told her before turning back to meet his awaiting gaze "am I going to be safe with you?

"Yes"

"Will you promise not to do that mind control thing with me?"

Compulsion was used to obtain what he wanted without having to work for it or to take advantage of his victims, but Elena didn't fall into that category "yes."

"Can I trust you?"

Cocking his head to the side deciding to keep that answer to himself "get in the car, come on" walking past her and back towards the driver's side as he slips in.

* * *

Rock music echoing through the car, Damon's fingers drumming along the steering wheel, every now and then chancing a glance at Elena who at the moment was resting her head in the palm of one hand, and her elbow resting against the window.

"So where's my car?"

"Uh I pulled it off to the side of the road, I don't think anyone will bother it" and if someone did bother it he'd just replace it with a new one _wait what_ confused by that thought, because he was only use to thinking about him and only him.

"What about the man in the road was he" she trails off needing to know if he was what she had thought he was.

"From what I could tell yeah" confirming her assumption.

"You didn't know him?"

Hell, please he only hoped she didn't believe vampire's to be like that cheesy ass book he had flipped through at Caroline's _Twilight_ where Vampire's made themselves known around the town as if they had their own vampire club. "If I ever met him I wouldn't know him" not to mention Damon was known for traveling alone, he didn't have time for friends, especially since he had been so horrible to his last friend, his best friend, shaking that thought away, because he didn't have time to mope about past mistakes. "I mean it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar and Grill" smirking at his sly reference to True Blood, pulling around the corner and pulling his car to stop across from a bar, the sign reading 'Bree's Bar.'

"Where are we….you brought me to a bar" following suit and getting out of the car as Damon does "Damon I'm not old enough" she protests "they're not going to let me in."

 _Asks me not to use my mind-thingy on her and then assumes she won't be able to get in_ holding back the urge to chuckle "sure they will" nodding towards the bar, clapping both his hands together, his silent way of telling Elena to move it, causing her to slam the door and move over towards him.

Entering the bar with a smug expression crossing his features as he once again claps his hands together, spotting a bartender with curly black hair that practically trails down to her back. Watching in amusement "no, no it can't be Damon" and just like every woman when it comes to him, like a moth to a flame they come, this one swinging her legs over the bar and advancing straight towards him "my honey pie" and before he can say anything else she pulls him into quite the lip lock.

Elena's eyes widening as this practically Amazon woman pulls Damon into a kiss, and with the way he's responding back he seems just as glad to see her. The sounds of both their moans being heard by her ears and she half prays this isn't why Damon brought her, because there's no way she's going to stick around for this.

Realizing that they had an audience Damon extracts himself from Bree, keeping his arm laced around his waist "Bree, Elena, Elena, Bree" he simply introduces "pleasure to meet you honey and welcome" she greets "I think this calls for a celebration" dragging Damon over towards the bar, causing him to signal Elena to follow as they each take their seats on the bar stools.

"Listen up everybody "grabbing a bottle "here's to the man" walking around and filling the shot glasses "who broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness" she finishes setting two shot glasses in front of both Damon and Elena.

 _What can I say I'm a heart breaker but at least I give them a good time_ shrugging his shoulders not even sorry that he had done all that.

"Drink up" Bree orders, lifting the shot glass to her lips, turning around, tipping her head back and swallowing it.

Not one to ignore a good toast, fingers coiling around the shot glass, lifting it to his lips and downing it like a pro, taking Elena's glass and slyly downing it before handing it back to her, making it as if she had taken the shot.

"So how'd he rope you in" Bree inquires, pouring Elena another shot.

"I'm not roped in I'm actually dating his" she wanted to say brother but found herself suddenly getting cut off.

"Honey if you're not roped you're whipped, either way just enjoy the ride."

"Okay" deciding no use in arguing, wanting to change the subject "so how did you two meet?"

"College" she answers, filling Damon's shot glass again.

"You went to college" surprise on Elena's features as she turns to look at Damon.

 _Not in the educational way unless my tongue was teaching them a new lesson "_ I've been on a college campus" he cheekily replies before downing his shot.

"About twenty years ago when I was a young sweet freshmen I met this beautiful man and I fell in love" keeping her gaze fixed on Damon before turning her attention back to Elena. "Then he told me about his little secret, made me love him even more because you see I had a secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

Leaning over so that only Elena's ears can hear "she's a witch" filling in the dots for her.

"You changed my world you know."

"I rocked your world" he retorts back, smug as ever, and of course smirk present.

Talking to Elena again "he's good in the sac isn't he" Damon not missing the small glance that Elena had sent his way, he could tell she was uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to argue with Bree considering everything she was saying was true "but mostly he's just uh" suddenly that cheeriness that Elena had been greeted to fading "a walk away Jo" realizing that Damon had broken her heart.

Turning her attention back to Damon knowing there is a reason why he's here "so what is it that you want?"

* * *

What is it that you want, that question being his exact reason for being here. It hadn't been fate that had brought him to that campus to meet Bree, nope she had been a witch and he had needed her, and now he needed one again in order to find a way to un-seal the tomb and break his beloved out. Damon needed help in order to get into the tomb, enter Bree _comet, crystal and spell_ the ingredients needed to make this plan work, and all would have been well, but unfortunately the crystal wasn't in his possession. There was always a loophole, but she had made it clear the spell could be override which meant he'd have to give up freeing Katherine or get in possession of the crystal again.

Since Bree wasn't being of help like he had wanted he had decided to go find Elena only to spot her through the window, and with attuned hearing have a conversation with his brother. Listening for a few moments, hearing the betrayal in her tone before no longer being able to take it and in the blink of an eye he's standing behind her "you okay?"

"Don't pretend to care I know you're gloating inside" she shoots at him, feeling actually bad for it because she knew she had snapped because she was taking her frustrations on Stefan out on Damon.

"Just because my brother is being a dick towards you doesn't mean I deserve the hostility" defending himself, because honestly so far he's actually been nice.

It was as if he had read her mind, her gaze dropping towards the ground before lifting and meeting his intense blues "you're right…..I'm sorry."

Eyeing her for a brief moment "apology accepted, now come on this place makes great burgers" offering her a small smile before leading her back inside, making their way towards the bar and ordering burgers and fries.

* * *

With their food now placed in front of them they fall into a small conversation as they begin to pick at their food.

"Let's say that I'm descended from Katherine" Elena begins making Damon realize the light conversation was now over, and now they were heading towards the darker part of things "does that make me part vampire" she asks, putting another fry into her mouth.

"Vampires can't procreate" he supplies "but we love to try" he cheekily adds in, sending her a suggestive smirk but since she doesn't look amused he decides to continue. "No, if you were related it would mean that Katherine had a child before she was turned" he explains popping a fry into his mouth.

"Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?"

The question alone causing Damon's stomach to drop, because maybe looks wise they had that going for them, but anything else they were polar opposites. "Kind of creepy if you ask me" past the point of creepy especially if Stefan was in fact using Elena as a replacement, but that wouldn't make sense seeing as Stefan had practically been the one to put Katherine to death, and when she had been taken away he had done nothing. Taking notice that she had abandoned her pickles "come on" offended by them being all alone on her plate "you don't like pickles, what's wrong with you?"

For the first time since this trip, and since last night she finds a small smile gracing her lips "how can you even eat if technically you're supposed to be" trailing off and wondering if he'll take the hint.

Amusement clear on his expression finding hilarity in her inability to say it "dead" he finishes for her, smirking "it's not such a bad word, as long as I keep a healthy supply of blood in my system my body functions pretty normally." Taking another fry, mockingly demonstrating as he pops it into his mouth, showing her that he indeed can eat human food.

Not able to stop the chuckle that escapes her "this nice guy act is any of it real?"

Grabbing his burger "mhm" he hums before taking a bite into it.

"Here you go honey" Bree dropping a new bottle of beer in front of Damon "thank you" he says with a charming smile.

Recalling what this trip had been about, and how Damon had suggested taking a five minute break "I'll have one too."

"Hmm" Damon hums, drawing his brow up and wondering if he had heard Elena correctly.

Mirroring Damon's time out sign "time out remember, for five minutes, yeah well this five minutes is going to need a beer" she explains, sending Bree a grateful smile as she sets the beer down. Grabbing the beer, Damon now holding his out to hers in cheers as they clink the bottles together and then Elena taking a sip, Damon not yet drinking as he watches Elena swallow the beer down holding back a chuckle at her reaction to the taste "it's an acquired taste" he explains to her "you'll get use to it."

Keeping her fingers coiled around the bottle "I have five minutes to get use to it" she teasingly retorts taking another sip.

Five minutes had turned out to be longer than that, and during that time Elena had gotten more adventurous deeming the beer as nothing and wanting to go stronger to which Bree had suggested doing a round of shots. Some patrons joining in, including Damon and he had actually been surprised to find out that Elena was a pro when it came to shots, schooling him and everyone else each time.

Each time she won a round she'd jump up and do a victory dance and it was in this moment were Damon realized this had been the old Elena, the Elena before the tragedy and doom and gloom. This was the Elena he had encountered on the road, and the one he had found himself enjoying being in her company, just like now.

"That's three" Elena's proud voice drawing him from his thoughts seeing her once again clap her hands and do her victory dance before settling her gaze back at Damon. "Aw do you need a bib" she asks with a mock pout, catching the drip of alcohol that had run down his chin.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake" wiping off the alcohol from his chin "to consume alcohol" enjoying the teasing banter between the two of them. _What mysterious stranger who has all the answers_ that night flashing back to him recalling the playfulness in her tone, just like now.

Offering her own smirk at Damon "whatever, alright" drumming her hands on the counter top "who's next" addressing the small ground that had joined them "another round Bree?"

"Honey you should be on the floor" a more than obvious drunken patron comments, or rather slurs causing Damon to roll his eyes at her sloppiness.

"I am not even drunk" Elena protests "my tolerance is like" wanting to prove her point jumping up in the air, holding her hand up as high as she can point "up here" she finishes and grins at Damon.

Laughing as he watches her, and it takes him a moment to realize it had been actual laugher that had escaped him. Not the usual laugher he was known for doing when playing with his food. This had been genuine laugher, because he had actually been having a good time, and it was all because of Elena. This trip had been a business trip all about Katherine, and it still had, but he had been greeted to the fact that a minor adjustment couldn't happen, he had felt defeat because this trip had been a bust, and yet now here he sat laughing and smiling, and it was all because of this girl standing or rather wobbling before him.

* * *

In a matter of almost a day had Damon felt things he hadn't felt in a very long time, and right now he was back to feeling fear for someone else's well being because he couldn't find Elena. All throughout the day Damon had been keeping an eye on her, the last he had seen her she had been playing pool yet now he couldn't find her, and he was worried, and not about himself, but over someone else. Exiting the bar, leaving the fun and lightness behind he becomes a man on a mission needing to find her, stepping outside he stumbles upon her phone, figuring she or whoever couldn't have gone very far. Heading around the back of the bar hoping that maybe she just wanted to hide because she was sick, he scans the area spotting her but where she's standing doesn't make sense at all as she stands on a ladder "Damon no" she shouts out and before he has the chance to figure out what she's saying no to as someone sneaks up on him, knocking Damon's knees with a metal pole causing him instantly to go down, yelling out in pain, because damn that hurt.

Grunting in pain, but it's not over as the vampire begins to bash his legs with a pole, out of the corner of his eyes he can see Elena running towards him. "Ow" he grits out "what the hell" the vampire speeding away for a second, but only to reappear as he starts to pour gas all over Damon, making him flammable, which to a vampire is very deadly.

"NO" hearing Elena yell knowing exactly what this vampire was planning on doing, turning around and snarling at her, flashing his fangs and crimson red eyes causing Elena to back away. "Who are you" Damon speaks wanting to steer this vampire's attention away from Elena.

"That's perfect so you have no idea."

Shit, had he slept with this guy's girlfriend? Well to be honest it takes two to tango, and he can't help it if his eternal looks and ability to rock a woman's world had drawn this chick into his bed.

"What are you talking about, what did he do" Elena speaking up again causing the vampire to turn to her.

"He killed my girlfriend"

Alright so maybe he had pulled a 'sleep with you then discard you card' trying to figure out why this idiot was so hell bent on killing him. Damon tried to move, but the vampire in turn poured more gas on him "what did she do to you, what did she do to you huh" he shouts out.

"Nothing" was all Damon could manage to say, because the idiot still had yet to reveal the who.

"I don't understand" Elena speaks.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon got her killed, got it" he snaps back, Damon trying to sit up, but the vampire kicking him hard in the face. Okay, so Damon had slept with her technically, but that had been back in the day which hadn't been around this vampire's time. Ah, so he was referring to Damon using Lexi as his scapegoat to get the police off his trail of being a vampire, honestly he had done it for the greater good, because of his good Samaritan act the sheriff now trusted him with the supernatural dealings.

"Lexi, Lexi was your girlfriend she told me about you, she said you were human" confusion on Elena's expression.

"I was" looking at Damon before retrieving his matchbox in his pocket.

"Lexi turned you?"

"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever" he supplies.

Oh if he wasn't on this guys shit list they could have a beer and bond over the fact that they had both turned with the desire to be with their true love forever, but unfortunately for Damon he had killed this guys true love, opps.

"She loved you, she said that when its real you can't walk away."

"Well that's a choice you're not going to have to make" he bitterly spats in her direction.

"Don't….don't" finding that she was now begging for Damon's life "please don't hurt him."

Someone was actually fighting for him? Fighting for his life? He had never had that before, and here Elena was in this position because of his reckless actions, and rather than leave him to die she was fighting for him. He could barely move, the throbbing in his legs stunning him, he was going to die, watching as the vampire lit the match, he had failed Katherine, he wouldn't get to hold her again, but that wasn't the last thought that ran through his mind it was the fact that someone was willing to fight for him.

"I'm doing you a favor."

"Lexi loved you, she was good, and that means you're good too, be better than him, don't do this, I'm begging you, please" tears welling in her eyes, afraid of the outcome of this.

Feeling himself lifted from off the ground, groaning as he feels himself thrown backwards, his back colliding straight into the concrete of the wall, hitting the brick building hard, falling face down and grunting in pain.

"Thank you"

"It wasn't for you" and with vampire speed he's gone, leaving Elena to catch her breath before running over towards Damon, and kneeling beside him "are you okay?"

Concern, she's actually concerned for him, opening his eyes as he continues to lay flat on the floor "you-you should have left, he could have hurt you."

"He didn't" she argues back, rising to her feet and offering her hand out to him.

Eyeing her hand for a brief moment before, accepting it, and more so pulling himself up but allowing her to assist, hissing in pain "that's definitely going to leave a mark" he mutters.

"Be glad that you're not dead Damon" glancing at his soaked attire "considering what you are it's not wise to be dressed in this" indicating towards his soaked attire.

Flicking his gaze towards his outfit, flinching as the smell of gas enters his nostrils "I saw a motel down the street, we can rest up for the night and then be off in the morning" he suggests. Not waiting for her as he begins to walk away, slightly limping but pausing, pulling a shard from out of his leg "dick move" he mutters.

"You killed his girlfriend you're lucky that's all he did."

"Ugh" groaning as they continue to walk, heading towards the direction of his car that's now the only one in the parking lot, because its closing time. "I'm somewhat drunk and just got my ass kicked by a somewhat new born vampire save the lecture for tomorrow" he says. Swinging open the passenger side door for her and assisting her in "I'll be right back, just going to say my goodbye's to my old friend" he casually states "just relax back in a few' he promises, and then closes the door as he heads back into the bar.

Entering the bar he spots his betrayer who seems to be drowning her guilt as he watches her take a shot, turning around only to be met by him "we were just leaving I wanted to say goodbye" seeing the surprise in her eyes that he's actually standing here.

"Good to see you again Damon."

"No kiss" and already he can tell she knows that he knows.

"I'm full of vervain, I put it in everything that I drink."

"You're telling me this why" he asks with an arched brow.

"Lexi was my friend, how could you?"

Ugh this again, watching as she turns around, but she's not getting out of this one easy as he appears behind her "the tomb can be opened" of course she'd talk now "you're lying" he says, annoyance dripping in his tone.

"Emily's grimore, her spell book, if you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book you can open that tomb?"

Too good to be true? "Where is this book?"

"I…I" she stutters

"You have no idea" he accuses knowing this is just her using whatever means necessary to spare her life.

"I am telling you the truth."

"And I believe you" caressing her face "my dear sweet Bree" his tone anything but sweet "that's why I'm sorry" and without another word he's thrusting his hand deep within her chest, grasping her heart and pulling it straight out. Watching as her eyes fade to nothing as he drops the now lifeless body, old flame and once friend to the ground.

Perhaps he would have forgiven her, but the fact that she had used Elena as the bait, the fact that Elena had almost been harmed had caused rage to fill him. Any caring or past moments between them vanishing, because she had put Elena in harm's way, and that was just a no, no in Damon's eyes, keeping her body behind the bar as he washes his hands off, removing all traces of blood and anything that might hint he had killed her. Grabbing his jacket, swinging it over his shoulder and exiting the bar as he heads straight back to his car, glancing over to see Elena slumbering in the passenger side causing a small smile to pull on his lips before inserting his keys into the ignition and heading off.

Get a good night's rest, and then head out tomorrow so they'd be in Mystic Falls by the afternoon. It doesn't take long to arrive at the motel, killing the engine. Part of him tempted to just carry her, but not wanting to deal with her lecturing him. "Elena" nudging her shoulder "Elena" he speaks a little louder, drawing her awake as she stares over at him "are we home" she sleepily asks. "Define home, if by making a pit stop to rest it off than sure" sliding out of the driver side, jogging towards the entrance and making his way towards the clerk. No way in hell would he actually pay to stay in this dump using the perks of compulsion and getting them a room, grabbing the key card, exiting and going to retrieve Elena out of the car. With a couple of protests and smack to his shoulder he's finally able to get her to stand, leading them towards their room, inserting the key, pushing the door open and revealing the king sized bed "home sweet home."

Closing the door behind her, making sure that it's locked, glancing around the room as her sleep like state becomes more aware of her surroundings "do you think we're going to be safe here?"

"Elena" turning so that he can look at her "you just locked the door, you're in the room with the deadliest of creatures and you're worried about the others out there" a rich chuckle escaping him "trust me you'll be fine."

"Asshole" she mutters under her breath "go shower you smell like gasoline"

Elena Gilbert, sweet and doe eyed Elena had just cursed at him "considering I just was poured gasoline over me what did you expect me to smell like roses?"

"Ugh" groaning pushing past him "are you always this sarcastic?"

"Yup" he says giving an extra pop of the p, eyeing her for a brief moment before heading into the bathroom.

It was times like this where Damon had actually missed home, because his shower was actually a shower, and this had been far from a shower, not to mention vampire or not he feared the germs that most likely were in this place. Pleased to exit he slips on his pair of boxers gathering his wet items and depositing them in the bag he had found in the bathroom. Swinging open the bathroom door and stepping out, only to be greeted by Elena's wide eyes.

"I usually sleep naked" he confesses giving her a sly smirk, dropping the bag onto the chair "but I figured I might as well be accommodating. Noticing the way that Elena's gaze had lowered towards his chiseled chest, but biting back the 'like what you see'. Making his way over towards the bed, about to draw the covers up but being stopped by her "what?"

"Seeing as you kidnapped me I didn't have time to pack so I'm just wearing my tank and" not able to say the next word as her cheeks redden.

"Yeah and" Damon still not getting it.

"I don't want you to see me Damon."

"Seriously" he scoffs "I've seen women naked…..I've seen Ka" he begins to say but watches as she tenses, huffing in annoyance before settling on top of the comforter "fine."

Grabbing the blanket he drapes it over him before turning to Elena to ask her what time she wanted to head out tomorrow morning, early would be good, but with her hung over probably not so much. "By the way what" turning his attention to her only seeing that she's already deep in slumber. The alcohol taking its course, out like a light, catching the hair that was over her face he pushes it back, the pad of his thumb lightly caressing her cheek, before he realizes what he is doing, coiling back and disgusted with himself for the affectionate action. Katherine, his heart was, is with Katherine, sure Damon had slept with women through the years to fill that void, but when it came to matters of the heart only Katherine occupied his heart, but now, now it seemed Elena was slowly slipping in, and that just wasn't allowed.

* * *

 **Morning:**

Thankfully cheap as this motel was it still contained a washer and dryer which Damon had thrown his clothes in, being the first to rise he had retrieved his clothes shrugging them on, pleased that he no longer smelt like gasoline. Deciding to let Elena sleep in for another hour he had traveled to the pharmacy getting what was needed to cure a hang-over, re-entering the room with a bag.

Of course Elena's morning hadn't been pleasant and with her throwing up it caused them to put a delay in leaving when he had hoped, but he had stayed there, not rushing her. Waiting till she was finally ready, and once given the okay they exited the room, getting straight back on the road to Mystic Falls. Thanks to her hang-over she had been in and out of sleep, but he hadn't minded as he allowed the open road to keep him company.

It had taken some time for Elena to finally come to and rise from the hangover dead, but once she did light conversation happened between the two of them. Rock music playing on the radio as Damon hummed along to a classic song.

"Why did you bring me with you?"

There it was, he had been waiting for that question and sadly he couldn't give her the answer he wanted.

 _I brought you with me Elena because just a couple months back we were two strangers passing in the night, but we didn't pass each other. Instead we fell into a conversation, you opened up to me going on about how your boyfriend who now thankfully is your ex had your life all mapped out for you. Even in those short moments of knowing you I knew you, I told you how you wanted a love that consumes you with passion, adventure and even a little danger and the look you gave me still to this day haunts me. It's not just that which haunts me it was the question you asked me, wanting to know what I wanted in life because no one has ever cared enough to ask but you did._

"Well you're not the worst company in the world Elena; you should give yourself more credit."

 _For over a century my life has been spent in utter darkness, I only find enjoyment when killing or sex, but talking to you on that road I found myself enjoying your company. You drew out a smile and even laughter from me and no one has been able to do that in quite some time. Those short moments spent with you I found myself wanting to latch onto them, hold onto them and you, because you had made me forgotten what I was._

A small smile playing on her lips as she glances at him "seriously?"

"I don't know, you were there in the road all damsel in distress like, and I knew it would piss off Stefan, and" pausing for a moment and offering her a genuine smile "you're not the worst company in the world Elena."

Moving in her seat to make herself more comfortable "I used to be more fun."

 _You use to go to parties in the woods, enjoy life like every other teenager out there, and the only thing you'd find yourself worrying about is getting caught by your parents for sneaking out and being busted with alcohol_ recalling how free and not holding the weight of the world on her shoulders that night.

"You did okay."

"I saved your life" she adds with a hint of smugness, clearly proud of herself for such an accomplishment, because she Elena Gilbert had saved Bad Ass Vampire Damon Salvatore.

"I know" Damon says fixing his gaze on her again.

"Don't you forget it" she quips, eyes narrowing at him, both of them looking away from one another, but a smile on both their lips.

There was no way in hell that Damon would be forgetting Elena's selfless act and act of kindness, because it was embedded into his brain. Last night she had put herself in harm's way for him of all people, someone that in his eyes didn't even deserve to be fought for, and yet Elena had done exactly that, she had fought for him. It was Elena's heart that was reason for why he sat here today, and such a gesture wouldn't go ignored by Damon.

In just these two days of spending time with each other Elena had already broken past a barrier of Damon's concrete walls and she had managed to cause him to break his own rule. It was all about him and only him; he had lived by that mantra for a while, he didn't give a damn what happened to anyone else, because as long as he was okay life was good. Someone could get hurt or even die and he wouldn't flinch, but Elena had changed that because now he couldn't fathom the thought of someone laying their hands on her or worse actually hurting her. The thought alone enraged him, only reminding himself to see if he could find any leads towards the vampire who had caused the accident, because they'd be having a lovely heart to heart, ending with Damon ripping his heart right from his very chest.

It was in this moment, in this very car were Damon revised his own rule, making a silent vow that no harm would come to Elena, he wouldn't use compulsion against her, take advantage of her or harm her in any way. He would keep his eyes on her, making sure that she was safe, and if not he would step in when danger greeted her, because now he had been officially hooked by this girl.

Years of now caring for anyone but himself finally coming to an end deciding to let her in, it would take a hell of a lot, but he was willing to do it.

Anytime were Damon would find himself tempted to snap at her, become reckless or close himself off to her he'd remind himself of their time spent here in Georgia, when they had each been greeted to different sides of themselves.

 **Georgia would always stay on his mind**


End file.
